It Won't Last
by Northsky
Summary: One nightmare, one picnic, three kisses. [Oneshot]


**It Won't Last**

**Can't believe I'm doing a story about my least favorite pairing. Well anyways, when I have a story idea, I do it, regardless of the pairing. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! I don't want Lucrecia anyways…..I do want Vincent though!**

He writhed in his sleep. Trying to twist away from this nightmare, trying to get away, but it won't let him go that easily. This monster in his nightmare, his blood thirsty grin lit up the darkness; his yellow eyes pierced him, reading all his secrets. His claws, gold and metallic, grasped Vincent and refused to let him go. It was red, all red.

It pulled him close and howled in his ear. The inhumane cry sent a shiver down his spine. Nothing, nothing can cry like that, no human or animal can produce that scream, a scream for blood, for help.

The monster changed its shape, but the cry was still there. The eyes changed color, yellow to red. Red cloak surrounds a man with long black hair and a golden claw for a left hand.

The cry now sounds more human but was wracked with pain, agony, and lost. Vincent watched the man, wondering who this pitiful creature is, and why he is so familiar.

He reached out to comfort him. The moment his hand rested on the red shoulder the head snapped around so Vincent could see his face. It was him; he was staring back at himself. Vincent tried to pull his hand back from the monster that was himself. The man in red reached out to grab Vincent's hand.

"No." Vincent muttered and tried to pull away again. "Vincent." The men's deep voice—his own voice—called out and he grasped Vincent's hand. "Vincent." He repeated again.

"No!" Vincent said again, this time louder. "Let go!" He jerked his hand but it was held firm. "Vincent, wake up. Wake up!" The voice was different this time, more feminine.

"Wake up!" Vincent opened his eyes with a gasp. Sunlight flooded his eyes, blinding him. A figure's head suddenly blocked the sun, and all he could see was a shadow. He sat up and looked around. No monster, no man in red. He was on a hill, under a tree, with flowers around him.

"W-what?" He heard someone giggled behind him. "Silly, you fell asleep." He turned around and blushed. It was Dr. Crescent. Or in his mind, Lucrecia Crescent.

"D-Dr. Crescent… what are you doing here?"

"Falling asleep on the job, Mr. Valentine?" She joked and smiled one of those smiles that make him feel weak. He coughed and dusted off his blue turk suit.

"Got up a bit early this morning." He explained and tried to look like he knew what he was doing. She smiled at his excuse; he could feel his heart beating extra fast and his cheeks burn under that smile.

"Did you have a nightmare, Mr. Valentine?" She asked suddenly, her smile vanished and her face concerned. Vincent looked down, pondering about his answer.

"You were crying, and twitching. I was so scared." She said calmly and took a step towards him. His hand immediately reached for his face and found it was still wet. He blushed even more and wiped at his cheeks, cursing silently about embarrassing himself in front of Lucrecia.

A hand rested on his, making him stop. Her hand was soft and pale. Her fingers warm against his cheeks as she wiped away the tears. Suddenly those hand held his cold hands in their own, fingers intertwined, warming each other. Vincent could feel the tingle numb his body, tickling him until he felt that he could loose his mind and all reality.

Lucrecia's held up both of their hand to her lips. She touched them with her lips and then stood on tip toes. Vincent lowered his head, oblivious to everything, just simply obeying. Lucrecia parted his bangs and placed her soft lips on his forehead. She backed away, but still held his hand.

"That's what my father always did when I have a nightmare. He kisses my hand then my forehead." Suddenly, she realized what she was doing. She pulled her hand away from his but gave it a final squeeze before letting go. Vincent opened his mouth as if to call her back but remembered his place and kept it shut. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Guess what I brought!" Lucrecia once again smiled and pulled out something she was hiding behind her back the whole time with her other hand. It was a picnic basket. She opened it and took out a table cloth.

"I hope this will make you feel better." She said as she handed the table cloth to Vincent. He just smiled back and spread it out while Lucrecia set out the food.

They sat there until the sun started setting. He could feel Lucrecia scoot in closer to him.

"Isn't today wonderful Vincent?" She asked him. "I just hope this last forever."

He nodded and sneaked a peek toward her. What he saw made him gasp in wonder. The golden rays of the setting sun lit up her face in a way no other light could. Her normally brown colored eyes looked golden, like honey. Her hair now had strands of gold in it, as if she had took the rays of the sun and braided it into her hair. She looked amazing, even her normal plain white lab coat shined. She tuned and saw him gaping at her. She blushed, but smiled. No man had ever looked at her that way.

"You're mouth's opened, Mr. Valentine." She closed it for him, making him blush. His hand moved toward Lucrecia's and he slowly placed it over hers. Lucrecia looked at his hand and smiled. Leaning in closer she gently brushed his lips with her own. She immediately pulled away and stood up. He felt dazed, still lost in that short butterfly kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Valentine." Her voice floated down to him, and he nodded. He heard her gather up their picnic things and the sound of her footsteps as she walked away from him.

"It will last." He reassured himself before he plopped down to let the whole day sink in forever.

_30 years later_

A man all in red, with long black hair, and a golden left claw sat in front of a giant glowing crystal. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. He wasn't sleeping though. He was remembering.

"It won't last." He said to himself. He opened his eyes. They were red, the color of blood. They reflect his past: pain, agony, lost. He looked up at the crystal. Incased in the crystal was a figure. A beautiful women named Dr. Crescent, or in his mind, Lucrecia Crescent.

"It won't last, Lucrecia." The man stood up and with a flip of his cloak walked out the cave they were in. All around the cave, a voice could be heard.

"Vincent. I'm so sorry."


End file.
